


Congratulations! It's A (Possibly Genetically Enhanced) Girl!

by LiteralGayest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Road Trip, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralGayest/pseuds/LiteralGayest
Summary: Jesse McCree should maybe pay a bit more attention when he volunteers for an unofficial mission, but hey, anything to help a little kid. Even if that means pretending to be married to the man he can't get out of his head and going on a cross-country babysitting trip.





	

As a former member of Overwatch before the reformation, there were few if any meetings he wasn't called to. 

So imagine his surprise when he stepped into the conference room to retrace his steps to find his personal phone and instead find Gabriel bouncing a toddler on his knee, splitting is attention between keeping the kid stable and a conversation between Jack, Winston, and Hanzo. 

"Jesse," he addressed him just as he turned in the doorway to leave whatever he interrupted. "Would you be willing to watch Hanzo's kid a moment?"

It took Mccree an unsophisticated moment to pick up his jaw and settle his disappointment. The kid in question did have big ol' brown eyes like Hanzo, and her hair was dark like his but he supposed the tyke looked more like her mother. 

"She's a lil somethin' ain't she?" Mccree could only mutter as her little eyes lit up when she actually bothered to look at him. Gabe shot a look as smug as he could with his mask still on at Winston and Jack, the latter of who rolled his eyes. 

"Told you we could pass Hanzo off as the father, there's a little something somewhere, and since they're both Japanese he's our best connection." 

"Boss," Mccree had to sigh, "you could've asked me straight up instead of givin' me a heart attack." 

"Wait," Hanzo finally spoke up, "why would my fathering a child worry you?" 

Mccree instead bothered with swinging the child up onto his shoulders, taking his time in coming up with an excuse. "Ya know, dun' want a father riskin' his life for all'a us." 

"Either way," Winston adjusted his glasses, "Overwatch the organization does not have the resources to spare for an escort mission on this scale, for an old friend of yours or not." 

The girl had stolen his hat for her own head, squealing about being a cowgirl herself. "I don't mind takin' time outta my own schedule for a personal mission if it involves a kiddo." 

Gabriel's surprise easily read on his body, "Jesse, you don't know anything about this kid other than she apparently is a cowboy fan." 

"Well lil' missy," that earned him a giggle, "what's your name?"

"Chisato!" 

"And do you wanna go on a lil' road trip with me?" 

"Yeah! But…" Chisato kicked her legs against his shoulders idly, "Daddy said mr. monkey is in charge and I have to listen to him like he's daddy and daddy says I can't go with anyone unless I ask him so I gotta ask Mr. Monkey." 

"This isn't a one agent mission, there will be talon agents who want this child and whatever abilities her SEP mother may have passed onto her," Winston warned, "I would treat this as an extended payload escort if I could, if we could expend the resources-" 

"Two agents can handle it discretely enough," Hanzo interrupted him, "And Mccree and I are both experienced in shaking men off of our trail." 

"It's better than leaving her here, or out in the world," Jack commented, and Chisato tightened her little fists in Jesse's hair. 

"Chisato," Winston walked over so he could look the little girl in the eyes, "Jesse and Hanzo are going to be like your new daddies until your daddy can come and meet you, ok?" 

She nodded, "And when can I see daddy again, Mr. Monkey?" 

"It's, uh, going to be a while, but Jesse and Hanzo will take you on so many adventures you can tell him about when you see him." 

"When are we headin out? And where are we headin to?" Jesse had to ask, he already committed to the mission, might as well know what he was doing. 

Hanzo stepped between them to grab the girl off Jesse with gentle words. "I'll show her around." 

She seemed fairly aquatinted with Hanzo and grabbed his hand very naturally, waving with a little goodbye to Jesse. 

"At least she ain't shy, what's 'er story?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to rip me to shreds lmao, I write these in notes while avoiding my family this holiday season.


End file.
